


Home and Possessive

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: Home系列第三篇





	Home and Possessive

“我可以么”  
布冯一根指头轻轻点住了卡西想要回答的唇。  
“你以为我会这样问你么，iker，我给过你很多机会了，你都选择留下来，而今天，就现在，你会成为我的omega”

布冯是一个耐心的，却没有自信的人，因为卡西突然出现在他的生命里，全心全意的陪着他，让人无法相信的美好。  
布冯也是一个偶尔急进的，独占欲爆棚的人，当然，这些感情只对卡西出现。  
卡西整整陪了布冯一年了，卡西是omega，布冯是alpha，是天性的使然，也是灵魂的吸引。  
卡西很享受他们灵肉的结合，布冯很喜欢卡西化在他怀里的感觉，一切都很美好。  
只是没有标记，他们度过的每一个发情期，只有布冯在卡西腺体留下的齿痕。  
卡西不问，布冯不说。

卡西的发情期又要到了，布冯难得的做了很多高热量的又是卡西喜欢的菜品，卡西没去探究其中的原因，只是很高兴地吃了许多，抱着圆滚滚的肚子感叹之前被逼吃草的日子，布冯对此笑笑不可置否。  
卡西看着布冯整理厨房的背影发起呆来，虽然平时布冯的气质就决定了他做什么都带着与生俱来的优雅，但是卡西依然觉得站在厨房里的男人都能散发出具象化的荷尔蒙一样。  
见布冯一时没有完成的意思，卡西点开了手机想像往常一样浏览一下队友的更新，然而突然燥热的身体让他无论如何也集中不了精神。  
“iker，你的热潮来了”不知道什么时候布冯已经站在卡西身后了，alpha的信息素慢慢释放出来。  
“Gigi”只能叫出个名字，然后卡西只能像是被太阳晒化的猫一样哼哼起来，被布冯抱起来更像是正儿八经一只猫了，布冯怀疑凑近听真的会听到像猫咪一样的呼噜声。

“我要标记你了”  
“嗯...”  
布冯看卡西昏昏沉沉，又破例端来平常限制自家爱人摄入剂量的高乐高，除了可以补充一下会过多消耗的热量外，有一件事情他觉得一定要说出来也一定会做到。  
“iker，我可以么”  
冰冰凉凉的饮料让卡西眼睛不是那么迷离了，然而他还是不说话，一时间只听得到吸管吹出泡泡的咕噜咕噜声。  
他当然知道布冯在问什么。  
布冯一根指头轻轻点住了卡西想要回答的唇。  
“你以为我会这样问你么，iker，我给过你很多机会了，你都选择留下来，而今天，就现在，你会成为我的omega”  
布冯拿开杯子，摸了摸卡西早已红透的耳朵。  
“可是，我真的愿意啊”卡西向布冯伸出双手。  
“没关系啊，你不是已经捉到我了么”  
“所以，你真的想看我因为自己的热潮流干体液么”

高热的身体初一接触带着凉意的菜单还是让卡西感到了一丝舒缓的，但是很快涌上来的热意很快带走了所有清凉。但是附上来的身体却还是让他无比的渴望，因为布冯带来的是不一样的炙热的感情。  
“呜”充沛的自体润滑已经让卡西身下的床单遭了殃，布冯摸过去的时候被浸透的臀部的触感像极了剥了皮的水蜜桃，引得他十分想咬上一口，当然他也这么做了。  
“iker，你真湿”只是这般调戏意味的话早已传不到被情欲完全攻陷的omega耳中了。  
“不...”布冯犹豫了一下还是选择直接用手指为爱人稍微做些扩张，润滑剂省了扩张还是不能省的，甫一加了一根手指的时候卡西只是毫无意识的吐出一个不像拒绝的词来，手也软软的抓住了布冯有些长了的头发。  
“看起来可真可怜呐”布冯也不想再有什么多余的动作了，托起卡西特殊时期变得更加柔韧的身体，让自己等候多时的兄弟找到了早已温顺等待多时的穴口一贯而入。  
一直在卡西眼角晃动的泪滴终于顺着脸颊滚落，像是隐忍了太久的身体终于找到了发泄口，卡西在剧烈颤抖了一阵后更多的爱液泄了出来，有些甚至已经顺着布冯的大腿滑落。  
“Gigi”随着布冯逐渐放出的信息素，卡西也越来越无法自持，到了后来布冯已经要担心自家omega脱水的问题来。在卡西又泄了一次之后布冯稳稳抱住他，发挥了手长的优势拿过床边早就准备好的水，一点点喂卡西喝下去，清凉的感觉让omega迫不及待的喝下了一整杯，急了些有些呛到布冯拍了拍卡西的后背，汗湿的后背让布冯又没忍住拿起没有遭殃的床单擦了擦。  
“iker，我想你准备好了”布冯暗示性极强地动了动还埋在卡西身体里的分身，引得卡西又一阵敏感的颤抖。  
“嗯...”卡西已经无法回答，只是把头埋在布冯的肩头，无言的肯定。  
“你会是我的了，iker”布冯不再顾及卡西，又深又重的抽插起来，卡西惊叫着抗拒也没能放缓他的速度，在卡西再次彻底软成一摊水的时候对着爱人红润的唇像是渡氧气一样吻起来。  
柔软高热的内径中有地方为两人下一步更密切的结合而做好了准备。  
“好...涨”本身就已经分量惊人的分身前端粗大的结缓缓张开，满满涨大了被进入的生殖腔，布冯找准时机对上了卡西涨起的腺体深深咬了下去，原本杂乱交叠着的信息素在这一刻互相交融在一起，延后了一年的结合终于完成了。  
omega对自己alpha的依顺让卡西在即使被涨到小腹微凸也不能动一下，被布冯紧紧锁住怀里也只能失神地伸出粉红的舌头状似无意地舔到了面前的布冯的手臂。  
“还好么”被刺激到的布冯却也不敢乱动，只能捉着似无意引诱自己的omega进行一个接一个的亲吻，等到两人都回了神的时候连布冯的胸口都变得湿漉漉的一片了。  
“Gigi，很舒服啊”布冯结消退出去的时候卡西已经回复了神采，还能眯着眼睛对他笑。“要是早点结合就好了，对吧”  
“iker...”满心的感动与知足反而让布冯又一次失去了言语，他只知道未来无论如何都不会放开这个omega了。

“你说我们什么时候会有一个孩子”卡西趴在池边任布冯清理身体，无所事事的吹起胳膊上的泡泡来。  
“希望你原谅，不会很早”  
“我喜欢你在球场上神采奕奕的样子”  
“那，等我们都退役吧”  
“好，如果有孩子，我希望像你”  
“叫卢卡斯好不好”  
“你就不怕是女孩”  
“唔!”  
布冯没让话题继续下去，他可不想这么快就让第三个人来分享他的iker。

 

 

 

 

 

 

l


End file.
